This invention relates to an optical connector and, in particular, to an optical connector having a housing defining an area surrounding a connection axis. In the present specification and the appended claims, the “optical connector” should be broadly understood so as to include an adapter, a splicing module, and the like used in optical connection.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2004-45622 discloses, as an optical adapter, an optical connector for use in connecting optical fibers. In the optical adapter, end portions of a pair of optical fibers are inserted into a pair of cylindrical ferrules, respectively. Axial end faces of the ferrules are faced to each other so that the optical fibers are spliced and optically connected to each other. The optical adapter is mounted to a panel by the use of a fitting bracket attached to a housing of the optical adapter.
In such a structure comprising the fitting bracket attached to the housing, the number of components is increased and an operation of attaching the fitting bracket is required. Since the fitting bracket is attached, it is difficult to reduce the size of the optical adapter. Further, in case where the housing is changed in design, it is necessary to change mold components for use in production of the housing and to use a new fitting bracket adapted to a new design of the housing. If the thickness of the panel is changed, it is necessary to alter the mold components in order to produce the housing adapted to the thickness of the panel. Thus, there is no degree of freedom with respect to the thickness of the panel.